


party poison and fun ghoul oneshots

by funeralrain



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Blue and Red Are Alive, Fun Ghoul - Freeform, Most of the time, No Smut, Nonbinary Party Poison, Other, Sometimes Sad, The Killjoys are Alive, killjoys are NOT mcr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funeralrain/pseuds/funeralrain
Summary: a collection of oneshots about Party Poison and Fun Ghoul.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	party poison and fun ghoul oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first one shot book! hope y’all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curse Warning
> 
> This is part one of a two part one shot about Ghoul and Poison after death. And don’t you worry about the others just yet.

Nothing, not even death, could stop the Fabulous Four. So when Party Poison woke in a strange place, after dying, they were very confused. They seemed to be sitting on a large cloud above the desert. Gazing down they noticed The Girl sipping a juice box with Dr.D and Cherri Cola. So they are dead. Just haven’t passed on yet.

They decide to have a look at their new stay and went right. They saw Fun Ghoul. That little shit is dead too. Of course the first thing Poison did was tackle him. Fun Ghoul wasn’t surprised somehow but still lost.

“Alright Poison, ya’ won this time”

“Nah, I’ll keep on winnin’”

They kept on bickering for about 5 minutes until they sat down next to each other. Fun Ghoul stared right at Party Poison so obviously in love with his best friend. Poison stared off into the distance very calmly.

Now in every situation there’s a dumbass bitch. In this one it’s Poison. They haven’t realized how they are head over heels in love with Ghoul. They just think they get sick...everytime they are near Fun Ghoul.

Fun Ghoul built up some courage and leaned on Poison’s side. Poison wasn’t exactly phased, well unless you count the cherry red blush on their face. But that meant nothing right?

Well Poison searches through some thoughts and memories with Ghoul and finally settled on an answer. They like, and have liked, Fun Ghoul. They just hadn’t figured it out yet. 

“Hey Ghoul?”

“Yeah?”

“I like you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may fall into a whole fanfic idk yet tho

**Author's Note:**

> well that concludes chapter one! aight bye


End file.
